1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup device and method for detecting light, which is emitted from an observation target held by an observation target holding unit, using a detection unit in which detection elements are arranged in a two-dimensional manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, chemiluminescence or fluorescence emitted from an observation target is photoelectrically detected by detection elements, and an image is displayed based on the detection signal. As a method of detecting the chemiluminescence or fluorescence, for example, there is a method of scanning an observation target by moving a one-dimensional detection unit, in which detection elements are arranged in a one-dimensional manner, in a direction perpendicular to the arrangement direction of the detection elements. In this case, it is possible to use a contact image sensor or the like.
However, in the case of detecting chemiluminescence by performing a scan using a one-dimensional detection unit as described above, chemiluminescence may fade before the end after the start of scanning by the one-dimensional detection unit. This is not preferable since image unevenness can be caused.
Therefore, detecting chemiluminescence or fluorescence using a two-dimensional detection unit, in which detection elements are arranged in a two-dimensional manner, instead of the one-dimensional detection unit described above, can be considered.